


I am who i am

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Canon Bisexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talk about Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: In honour of LGBT+ Pride month here is a short fic about Robert and his bisexuality.Each chapter centers around phrases bisexuals hear on daily bases a d how Robert deals with itChapter 1-you're just confusedChapter 2- why don't you just pick a sideChapter 3-coming outChapter 4-He'll just cheat.Chapter 5- All at onceI hope you guys like it.





	1. I am not confused

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while so here it goes. I have tried to write is as honestly as I can.

** Chapter 1- I AM NOT CONFUSED **

 

Robert woke to arms wrapped around his waist and sunlight on his face. 

He loved mornings like this until he heard knocking on the door and had to leave the warmth of his husband. 

He walked downstairs, throwing on one of Aaron's shirts and opened the door. 

"delivery for Olivia Flaharty" the post man said handing over a small parcel to which Robert signed for before closing the door and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

"oi who was at the door" he heard Liv shout as she ran down the stairs. 

"postman. Parcel for you on the table" he pointed as he got out a frying pan. 

He heard her squal in excitement as she ripped it open to revel to boxes. 

"yes. They arrived in time. " she whispered to herself. 

" you been buying yourself jewellery? " Robert asked getting out the bacon a traditional breakfast meal in the Mill.

"actually ones for you and ones for Aaron." she replied with a smile. At that moment Aaron walked into the kitchen and looked at Liv confused. 

"I heard my name and I smelt bacon" Aaron said leaning against one of the counters. 

"liv bought us presents. " Robert told him

"and you can have them after breakfast." Liv said already making her way to the dining room. 

Breakfast went down as always. They are in comfortable silence and filled each other in on plans they had. Once l the bacon had been eaten and plates were washed liv gave each man a box. 

She gleamed as she passed each man their present and each man smiled when they opened it. A small bracelet with their respective flags on it. A small tear fell from Robert Eye and he gave Liv a tight hug to which Aaron followed. 

"these are beautiful Liv" Robert smiled. 

"well I found out June was lgbt pride month and I wanted to get you guys something that you can wear. I mean you don't have too but I thoughf it would.." Liv started to ramble

"Liv. We love them. " Aaron cut her off and Robert noodles in agreement. 

"good. Now I have to get dressed. I have a study group. I'll be home in a couple of hours." she said as she walked upstairs. 

* * *

 

Later that day Robert went shopping to get some food as it was now a Saturday and they had eaten an entire weeks worth of food. As he reached up to the highest shelf his sleave rolled down and his bracelet was on show. A woman next to him scoffed. 

Robert looked over his shoulder at the woman and she gave him a weird stare. 

"can I help you? " Robert said with a hint of sass

"sorry I was just looking at your bracelet." she replied. 

"oh my husband sister got it for me. " he smiled at the memory. 

"husband?".." she asked leaving a pause before adding "oh you're gay. That would explain the shirt." 

"I'm not gay. " Robert told the woman already disliking her. 

" but you said you have a husband " the woman said confused. 

" yeah I do. I'm bisexual. Not gay" Robert explained. He had gotten used to saying he was Bi. He didn't want people to erase his sexuality. 

"bisexual...as in..? "

"as in I like two or more genders. Yeah. I like both." This was not how Robert saw his day going. 

"ahh you are just confused. You know you are allowed to be gay. Theres nothing wrong in it. You don't have to pretend to like girls."  The woman laughed. 

Confused. Robert was anything but confused. He knew who he was. He knew who he liked and who he loved. 

"I'm not confused. I like both. It's who I am so don't you dare tell me I'm confused when you know nothing about it. " Robert shouted. 

He didn't want to get angry but how else was he supposed to feel when someone erased his sexuality in front of him, to his face. 

"woah calm down. You can pretend all you want but you are just confused and it's messing with your head. Maybe join a gay online support group or something. It might help you stop being confused. "she smiled reaching out to touch Roberts shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Robert stepped away. 

" maybe you should join a support group to stop being a biphobic idiot." Robert screamed as he walked away. 

How dare she. She's not right. He's not confused. He likes both but he loves Aaron most. 

He has loved woman in the past. He has loved men in the past but his love now and for the future is Aaron. That doesn't change that he's bisexual. 

* * *

When he got home he knew Aaron would see that he has been crying. 

"hey. What happened? " Aaron asked calmly holding Roberts hand. 

Robert explained what happened. What the woman said. How he felt and Aaron was understanding. He comforted him. Told him Robert was Valid and that he definitely is not confused.

" I mean how can you be confused when you have such a handsome husband who looks amazing with no clothes on" Aaron joked bringing some light into the situation. 

They layer down togethef on the sofa. Robert gaining comfort in Aaron's touch. 

"I'm not confused, just bisexual" Robert whispered to himself as he played with the flag charm on the bracelet. 

 


	2. I don't have to pick a side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes to get the new furniture... He's also told he should pick a side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day new chapter.  
> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. So thank you for the positive feedback.

Robert, after making tea for both him and Aaron, turned and walked towards his husband setting the mugs down on the table. 

"I was thinking of heading over to ikea,get some curtains for our room." Robert stated picking up a catalogue 

"well I would join you but I've got scrap runs all day. Just nothing purple yeah" Aaron replied with a small joke making Robert laugh 

"got it no purple. How about blues and blacks? " Robert asked wanting to get it perfect 

"maybe a deep blue or something. Are you thinking of taking Liv?" 

"last time I took Liv to ikea we came back with half the store" Robert laughed at the memory but then remembered what else happened that day. 

* * *

_"Liv come on we have already been here for over two hours. " Robert shouted as he saw Liv stop to look at shelves._

_He looked over and saw the cherry black shelves. He knew they would be perfect for the bedroom. A place where they could hang their frames. One in particular, The one of Aaron and Robert during their first dance._

_Robert was taken out of his daydream by a voice unknown to him. He turned around and saw an employee._

_".. Help you sir?" He heard her say_

_"No its fine. Just trying to decide on shelves" Robert replied politely._

_"for any particular room sir. Some shelves look better in particular rooms"_

_"oh.. Um I'm looking for shelves for my husbands and I bedroom. " Robert told her._

_That's when a man walked past and walked up to Robert._

_"oh that's lovely." The man started. "sorry I over heard you talking about your husband and I just want to say it's amazing to see someone so comfortable with being Gay they can just drop it into a conversation and don't need to hide it."  The man added_

_"oh Um.. I'm not Gay..Just bisexual.." Robert replied a little bit flabbergasted._

_It was at that moment the man's smile disappeared._

_"seriously. Why can't you people just pick a side" the man scoffed._

_Robert felt a sharp pain in his heart. Why did he have to face this? He wondered to himself._

_"I..i can't help it" Robert stuttered back_

_The man just shock his head._

_"I mean you have a husband so you are gay. Don't hide it behind being bisexual. It's OK to be gay. " the man spoke louder_

_" I know it is but I'm not. I'm Bi. I don't have to pick a side. I'm allowed to like both. I'm allowed to have feelings for more than one gender. " Robert shouted making Liv turn her head and walked nk up to him._

_" bisexuality isn't a real thing. It's just there for people who don't want to fully come out. " the man told Robert._

_Robert was so done with hearing these things. It was no one else's business. He liked both what was so wrong with that. It's who he is so why can't people just accept it. His sexuality exist so why can't people just acknowledge that._

_"oh I'm sorry but isnt it LGBT plus. The last time I checked the B stood for bisexual. " he heard liv tell the man making him shrink a small bit._

_" now if youre done with your biphobic language please go away. " Liv said with maturity. She wasn't one to fight hate with hate because that only gives more hate._

_" let's go. We can get curtains another day. " she added walking ahead of Robert who wiped a tear from his face._

_Hes allowed to like both. He doesn't have to decide or choose. His sexuality is valid._

* * *

"hey. You alright? You drifted off" Aaron's voice bought him back to reality. He smiled at his husband and gave him a quick peck. 

"I will be," Robert paused "when I get my flipping curtains. I will not be woken at 5am because of the sunlight" Robert added in a joke tone. 

He loved ew they would talk later but for now he needed curtains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever needs to chat about anything that has come up in this chapter don't hesitate to contact me.


	3. Coming out..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice chapter that shows even children understand the concept of sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just following a headcanon I had..

"I did it. I told them" He turned around from the bar and saw Noah, a huge grin taking over his face.

Robert eft thought back to a couple of weeks ago..

* * *

_Robert was helping Charity out whilst Chas went away for a bit. He ended up keeping an eye on Noah._

_Both of them sat in silence, Noah doing homework whilst Robert did some paperwork until Noah spoke up._

_"Robert.. Can I.. Can I ask you a question"_

_Robert looked up at the young boy, he saw him fidgeting and looking nervous._

_"yeah. What's wrong?" Robert asked._

_Noah walked over to the table slowly and took a seat._

_He sat there for a minute completely silent and not looking up at Robert._

_"Noah what ever it is you can tell me" Robert encouraged using a soft tone._

_"I.. How did you know" he paused looking up at Robert "that you were bisexual" he added._

_Robert was taken back but tried not to show it._

_"well as I grew up I felt attracted to girls and for a while I felt great about it. But then one day I was working on the farm and there was this lad and I thought he looked.. fit I guess." Robert paused, he'd only ever told Aaron this story but if Noah wanted to know then he had to continue._

_" I felt the same sort of rush that I got when I looked at girls. I felt conflicted because I had liked girls and now suddenly I was falling for a guy. Anyway, I kissed him and I like it I liked him then I left Emmerdale for a while. As I got older I kept getting the same sort of feeling of falling for a man and then falling for a women. I didn't know bisexual was a thing until I was like 20. I have loved men and woman, not always at the same time and not always in the same way but the attraction was always there. I came back to Emmerdale and I had a wife. I loved her. I really did but I loved someone else more." He didn't have to state who because they both knew._

_"I think I am.. Think I'm bisexual" Noah spoke up. Robert could see how nervous and scared Noah was. He could see the tears about to fall._

_"and if you are than that's ok Noah. If you think you're bisexual now and realise later on you're something else than that's ok aswell." Robert said._

_He was holding back tears of his own._

_"I..i thought I like this girl but then I also felt things for this boy. Things that felt more than a friendship should. I didn't get it. I didn't understand how I could feel for more than just the opposite gender. I thought maybe I was just gay and felt the pressure to like girls. " Noah started to let the tears fall. Robert wasn't always that good at comforting people apart from Aaron but he got up and engulfed Noah into a hug._

_" Noah, it's OK to be figuring yourself out. You don't have to worry about what others will think OK? If you ever need to talk things through on always around." He saw Noah wipe away the tears and smile._

_Over the next couple of weeks Robert gave Noah the best advice he could from how to talk to all genders to coming out. Robert also talked about his experiences and how he dealt with things._

* * *

" Wait, what" Robert replied. 

"told who, what?" he asked

"I told mum. That I'm bisexual. Then chas walked in and I told her too." Noah looked so happy and that made Robert happy. 

"noah that's amazing. What did they say" 

"mum was brilliant. She said she didn't care who I wanted to be with. She then went on to tell me that Debbie used to have a girlfriend. Chas joked how I was becoming a mini Robert." 

Robert laughed. "that is brilliant Noah bit remember don't take it for granted. Not everyone gets the support and love."

Noah nodded about to say something else when Aaron walked over. 

"oh don't tell me Robert is cooking up a scheme and getting you involved" Aaron joked ordering a pint. 

"no actually. I was telling him how I just came out to me mam and chas" Noah said. 

Aaron, surprised, chocked on his drink. 

"came out as in you're.." Aaron started

"bisexual yeah" Noah interrupted. "Roberts been helping me understand it all so I thought he should know. I'll be going now. Got people to see" And with that Noah walked off. 

"you kept that quiet. Is that what all the secretive texts were" Aaron asked 

"yeah. He needed somebody who understood and I guess that would be me. Sorry I didn't tell you. It wasn't my story to tell" Robert replied with a quick smile. 

Both men drank in a comfortable silence until Aaron spoke up. 

"guess you're now an advice guru" 

Both men laughed. This is the way life should be 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter means a lot because I officially came out of the closet. I've told my entire family that I am bisexual so I am now out and proud.


	4. I can be faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are having a picnic but get interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some biphobia in this chapter.   
> Mild swearing.

"salmon not too posh for you now?" Robert giggled making Aaron smile. 

"suppose it will have to do" Aaron replied sarcasticly. 

They sat there, laughing and chatting as the minutes turned into hours. 

"we should do this more often" Aaron stated

 "what? Sit in a park and eat food?" Robert replied 

"We'll I meant get away from the village. You know. Have time for ourselves." 

"yeah we should." Robert agreed. 

They leaned in and pecked the other mans lips then it all went down. 

"its so nice to see two gay men being open about thier relationship." they heard a voice behind them say breaking them apart. 

"pardon?" Robert asked confused. 

"We'll you know, a while ago two gay men couldn't even be in the same building as each other so its refreshing when you see them being open and not hiding." another voice said with the first humming in agreement. 

"yeah, well refreshing" Aaron said hoping they would leave. 

"and to be married. That is so nice. Two gay men in love and married. Just so nice" the first person kept going on. 

"We'll apart from the fact that I'm a bisexual man, you got pretty much everything else on point" Robert spoke up. Hating that people just assumed his sexuality. 

The two strangers looked shocked. 

"someone is too scared to fully come out of the closet" one joked. 

"I'm sorry but how can you marry someone who doesnt realise that they are gay?" another asked Aaron. This time shocking Aaron and Robert. 

"like he said, he's bisexual not gay." Aaron said rolling his eyes knowing what was happening. Blatant biphobia. 

"We'll if bisexuality was even real how would you trust him?How would you know he was being faithful? If he likes both which is ridiculous, how would you know he wouldn't cheat on you with some other fellow or girl?" one of the strangers questioned Aaron as the other stared at Robert. 

" because I love him and he loves me. Because we are in a commited relationship and we have learnt to trust each other over the months and years we have been together. Because we communicate with each other" Aaron shouted not taking his eyes off the stranger and not letting his hands out of Roberts. 

"and may I point out that just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I am more likely to cheat. That is a myth spread by those who hate the bisexual community and I'm sick of it." Robert spoke up. 

"listen. You can believe this whole bisexual thing but one day you'll realise you're gay and that this is just because you don't want to admit it." One of them said before both strangers walked away. 

Aaron could see the anger and sadness in Roberts eyes. He could see the tears starting to fall. 

Sliding his hand out of Roberts, he moved it to wipe the tears away with a stroke of his thumb. 

" hey, don't listen to them. I know what they said isn't true and you it isn't." Aaron whispered trying to comfort Robert. 

"I know it's just, why can't people just keep Thier stupid fucking comments to themselves." Robert said

"some people are to ignorant for thier own good." Aaron said pulling Robert into a hug.

They hugged for a while before packing up to head home.

"the beach" Aaron heard Robert say. 

"what about it?" Aaron asked.

"thats where we should go next." Robert replied with a smile. 

Aaron smiled back. 

They were going to be ok in time but right now Robert needed his husband and a nice hot bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here is a new chapter.   
> I'm hoping to get another one out either before the 8th or the day after as I'm going to the London Pride Parade.   
> ☺️☺️


	5. The final straw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has reached his limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life kinda got in the way. Anyway enjoy the final installment of I am who i am.

Robert was at his final straw. Standing on a table in the woolpack. All eyes on him. He would deal with this once and for all

* * *

It all started when Aaron, Liv and him went to get a meal at the woolpack. None of them felt like cooking and they knew they could get a free meal at the woolpack so that's where they ended up. 

They were sat at thier table minding thier own business. Aaron visibly  holding Roberts hands on the table as they ate and chat. 

"oh my God." They heard a woman say. They turned to see what was happening only to both sigh. They knew then what was about to happen. 

"you two look so cute together" The, very drunk " woman said. 

Robert could feel how uncomfortable Aaron was becoming. 

"do you mind. We are trying to eat" Liv spoke up. Doing anything she could to get rid of the woman. 

"you have a daughter. Gay couples who have children are so hot." she Slurred out. 

"shes not our daughter, she's my sister" Aaron said just hoping she would go. 

"you two should totes get a child. Gay men always look amazing with little children." 

"jesus Christ. Go away. We are trying to eat and frankly your vodka covered breath is putting me off. They may be a couple but they are not to be fetished by people like you. Plus he's not gay he's bi." Liv shouted. More people started to look thier way. 

"wait you're Bi? Oh my God sex must be awesome. All those threesomes. Wait. If you are with this guy how can yiu be faithful. I mean. How can you trust a bi person no offence" The woman started to ramble. 

That was it. That was the last straw. Robert couldn't take it anymore. The bracelet Liv got him staring back at him. 

Suddenly he was on the table. Everyone was staring at him. 

"I just want everyone here to realise that no I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I like both. I like more than just one gender. Ok. No that doesn't mean I'm more likely to cheat. No that doesn't mean I'm scared to fully come out or that I'm not proud of my sexuality because frankly I'm very proud. " He paused, feeling all eyes on him. He looked down at Aaron who was smiling proudly at him as was Liv. Both nodding, a way to tell him to keep going.

"just because I don't limit my sexuality to one gender doesn't mean I can't be faithful to the one I love. Just because Im with a man, it doesn't erase my feelings towards woman, I just don't act upon them. Like any sort of relationship.  

Just because Im bi doesn't mean I want to have threesomes constantly. I mean some bi people do and that's good on them but I'm not one of those people. So you stick your assumptions of Bisexuality up where the sun doesn't shine because I am proud of myself. I am in love with a wonderful man and we have a small family which couldn't be any more perfect . I am who i am. That is all" Robert finished, out of breath. As he moved to get down he could hear a couple people clapping. 

"I love you too" Aaron whispered as he pulled Robert into a hug. When Robert turned away he saw that the woman had gone. 

He didn't care what anyone said. He was sure of his bisexuality and proud of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a Robron fluff series so send in your prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Roberts character means so much to me.  
> As a bisexual teen to hear someone on TV say the words "I'm bisexual" means a lot.  
> To know that I am valid means more than words can convey. I hope this fic can help others realise that they are valid. That their sexuality can not be erased. That they are not confused. 
> 
> If anyone ever wants to talk to me about anything then my social media links are below. 
> 
> Tumblr: cait-p.tumblr.com  
> Instagran: caitpaige101  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101


End file.
